Sharp shooting proposal
by xXShybutdeadlyXx
Summary: Luis asks Leon to marry him while shooting off many a ganado's. What will Leon's answer be? Sequel  kinda  to "Plainly obvious" but don't really have to read it to get this story.


Even though Leon was basically trapped in Spain with many vile, disgusting, psychotic killing machines dubbed ganado's, he had to say he never felt happier. The man was still basking in the after glow once he awoke the morning after his and Luis' marvelous night of love making. The handsome Spaniard had done the impossible, made Leon's life whole.

As time passed it was time to move out. Leon thinking, what any lover would think, thought Luis would be coming with them.

"What to you mean you're not coming with us!" He stood corrected.

"Listen mi amour, I must find the sample to stop your convulsion alone. I want you to stay safe." Luis' answered softly, trying to sooth his furious lover.

Oh how Leon wanted to laugh bitterly at the statement. "Yeah safe in a place like this."

Luis' lips tweaked lightly. "Touché amour, but, I know if I was around things would get a lot more, eh….hectic."

One of Leon's brows tilted upwards in a pretty adorable fashion, but before he could utter a single word a hand cupped his cheek in a soft display of affection.

"Trust me Leon, it just would. Just please understand, mi amour." Using his thumb he began to caress his lovers pale cheek.

Leon let out a sigh and closed his eyes, leaning into his lovers gentle touch. "Just please come back to me in one piece, I don't know what I'd do if you'd…" Leon couldn't even render himself to finish the sentence.

Luis smiled as he leaned in to give the worrying Leon a small peck on the lips. "Don't worry about me, I always come out on top. In more ways then one." Smile turning into a smirk he gave a wink to the now crimson secret agent.

Leon could only watch as Luis walked out the door, waving, for he could not seem to pronounce the word goodbye.

"So you're not going to go after him?" Ashley questioned, hands crossed at Leon's side.

"I would like to." He plainly admitted. "But I know, even though he loves me and all, that he wouldn't come along with us no matter how hard I beg."

Ashley looked up at Leon. "Not even if you bribe him with hardcore sexy time?"

Leon paled. "ASHLEY!" (A/N LULZ!)

"Man this place is like a maze!" Ashley complained as she walked side by side with her savior.

"Yeah." Was Leon's only reply.

Ashley looked over at Leon and frowned, he looked so depressed and she knew it wasn't do to the atmosphere, no matter how depressing it really is. "Don't worry Leon, I bet he'll be back with us in no time."

"LEON!"

Leon's head quickly turned into the direction of the voice he knew all to well. "Luis?"

Ashley blinked dumbfounded. "I must use these powers for good!"

Luis smiled. "The one and only. Now I have something, for the both of you." Digging his hands into his pockets he searched. A frown replaced his smile as he found his pockets empty. "Shit!" He looked behind himself to glare at nothing. "I must have dropped it while I was running away from them!"

"Dropped what?" Ashley asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

_'Oh yeah. Ashley doesn't know about the sample yet.'_ Leon thought silently to himself as he let the Spaniard explain.

"It's a drug that will stop your convulsion ." Turning his back toward the two blondes he steadily began to walk away. "I have to go back and get it."

"Wait!" Ashley called out, causing Luis to stop in his tracks. Jogging slightly she stood in front of the brunette. "Let us come with you."

Luis smiled down at her. "No, you two stick together."

"But, but why?"

"Let's just say it makes me feel better." With that he made his way around the petite girl and continued his journey to retrieve the sample.

Leon's frown deepened. "Ashley." She turned to the direction at which her name was called. "I'll be right back alright?" She nodded but blinked slightly as something cold and metallic was forced into her hands. "And if anything comes along, don't hesitate to shoot it."

"Got it. Now go get him!" She squealed as she pointed into the direction Luis disappeared off too.

Leon wasted no time racing off in said direction. Once he caught site of his handsome Spaniard he called out his name.

Luis turned slightly, the fully once he saw who called to him. "Come to ask me to come back with you?"

Looking down sadly he shook his head. "No, because I know you won't." He stated.

"The why did you follow me?" He questioned with both brows risen.

"A kiss?" Leon shrugged as he looked away, his cheeks tented a adorable pink.

Luis chuckled as he stalked up to his lover. Pressing their chests together he lifted up his lovers head with his thumb and index finger. "You're adorable mi amour." Leaning forward he pressed their lips together in a sweet and tender kiss.

Leon moaned lightly as he felt a warm and wet tongue slide against his bottom lip. Not once hesitating he opened his mouth to let Luis' eager tongue enter.

Their lips moved against each others as their tongues dived together in desperation to fulfill their need to gain the taste of the other male.

Leon let loose a low mewl as Luis sucked lightly on his tongue, whimpering he mashed their lips together once again.

Sadly the great need of oxygen overtook them and they reluctantly departed. Luis leaned his forehead against Leon's as he panted for sweet, sweet oxygen.

"I'll say it again, please come back to me in one piece." Leon whispered.

Luis smiled and gave Leon's forehead a chaste kiss. "Don't worry, I'll be fine amour." Luis whispered in reply.

"I love you." Leon sighed as he embraced the brunette.

Luis' smile grew wider as he returned the tight embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around his well built lover. "I love you too."

Leon walked down the, what seemed to be, a second level corridor. He was in search for Ashley who had got caught in a (obvious) trap. Sometimes that girl could really make him just want to hit his head against a wall. The door could be heard creaking open which caused all the muscles in Leon's body to tense. He turned, and instantly relaxed.

"Leon!" Luis bellowed excitedly. "I've got it!" He held up a small tube as proof.

Leon smiled back at him. "That's gre-" His muscles tensed once again, something was going on. "Luis get down!" Leon hollered as he ran to Luis, just in time he was able to push Luis out of the way, but with two consequences. One being Luis dropping the important tube, the second caused quite a bit of damage to his own body as he was smack full force clear across the room into the cold, hard brick wall.

"Leon!" Luis shrieked as he growled menacingly at the quite amused culprit. "Saddler!" He spat out the name with as much venomous hatred he could muster.

The purple robed evil lord just smirked at the other Spanish men as he twirled the sample tube between his fingers and retracted his tentacle like thing. "You have served your purpose Sera, and lucky for you I have more…urgent matters to attend. But don't worry I'll be sure to assemble some of my men to keep you and out American friend, entertained." He chuckled sinisterly as he shamelessly turned his back on the now angered Luis.

Coughs echoed throughout the room causing Luis to snap back into reality. He wasted no more time and rushed to Leon's side. Dropping to his knees he took Leon's face into his hands to check him over for any sign of injury. "Mi amour."

Leon slowly took deep breaths to try and regain the oxygen he had lost from the harsh blow. "I-I'm *gasp* fine." He reassured as he forced himself to stand.

"You never cease to amaze me." Luis chuckled as he stood next to the semi-trembling secret agent. "First you get stabbed in the leg, which might I remind you was not to long ago and is still pretty fresh, but you're walking around as if it never happened. And now you get sent flying across the room, and moments later you're forcing yourself to stand."

Leon took a moment to process the little information he was just given. "Well…yeah. I don't really, have tome to sit around."

"Touché. But there should always be time for a small break when every things clear amour."

Leon nodded slightly. "Ok, so since we're on our "break" how about you tell me what Saddler meant when he said you've 'served your purpose?'"

Luis instantly paled. "So….you heard him say that?"

"Yes." Leon watched as Luis looked dawn saddened thus causing guilt to build in the other man. "Luis." Walking up to distraught man, he cupped his face with his hands. "What's wrong?"

"Leon." Breathing out he nuzzled into the warmth of Leon's palmed gloved hands. "I don't want you to hate me."

Leon cringed. "I can never hate you, you should know that." Pulling up close to the other man he nuzzles hi face into the crook of Luis' neck.

"Even if I-" He paused a moment. Leon didn't mind though, he just waited patiently for his lover to continue. "Even if I told you…that I was the one who created all this madness?"

Unburying himself from the warmth, grey eyes locked with desperate chocolate brown. "What do you mean."

Luis sighed. "I was hired but Saddler, I created the parasites, it's my fault that your always getting hurt in this grotesque village. I'm sorry Leon."

"Don't be." Confusion spread across the handsome Spaniards features. "I bet you didn't even know Saddler would infect the whole village."

Luis' eyes cascaded downward to stare at the now very interesting tile floor. "I still shouldn't have created it. I was just so, curious."

"True." He took Luis' face into his hands once again, tilting the head upward he was able to once again lock eyes with his lover. "But I can never hate you over an emotion you couldn't control."

Luis smiled and pulled the secret agent close. "How was I so lucky to be able to get someone like you, amour."

"Just fate I guess." Leon giggled as he returned the tight embrace.

Suddenly the sound of doors slamming disturbed the once peaceful aura of the room.

"HEEEEEEEELP!"

Leon gasped lightly. "Ashley!"

"Looks like breaks over." Luis reached a hand behind himself to retrieve his handy red 9. Lacing his free hand with Leon's he pulled the dark haired blonde along to the cascading downward platform that was hanging mid air on the middle of the room. (Damn rich people and their fucked up mansions)

"Consígalos!" (Get her) A raspy voiced infected man yelled in a bloody red colored robe. He lifted a chapped paled hand to point at the bound American girl, thus calling in a swarm of dark purple robed minions.

Leon instinctively grabbed a hold of the hilt of his rifle. The clasps holding the rifle made a plopping noise as they were forced to unclasp with great force. Eye peering through the scope of the rifle, Leon took aim.

A red speck appeared atop one of the many ganado's heads, a perfect killing shot. Trigger finger forced down a bang emitted throughout the room. Blood oozed out of the bullet wound as the dark purple robbed ganado fell to the cool tile floor, permanently lifeless.

"Nice shot." Luis complimented as he himself took out a faire share of ganado's.

Unfortunately, every time a Ganado was "laid to rest" another one would just take its place like a never ending cycle. That was until both men finally noticed the red robbed ganado that commanded in more forces with just a flick of its wrist.

"Leon, before we end that ganado and also end this**annoying** cycle, I have one very important question to ask you."

"Yes?" Leon question but silently prayed Luis wasn't just going to ask him for a cigarette like their first encounter.

"When I come back to America with you-" Oh how Luis just wanted to chuckle when he saw the dark blondes grey eyes sparkle like a child's when it spotted it's favorite toy. "Well I know this may seem rushed but, Leon I love you more then life itself, when we go back to America how would you like to marry me?"

Leon was defiantly speechless to say the least. He knew what he wanted to say but for some reason his mouth just wouldn't open so he could voice his answer. Luis on the other hand began to get slightly nervous as his lover just stared at him with a shocked expression. "Leo-"

"YES!" Hand darting to his moth he covered his outburst. A blush tinted Leon's cheeks as he removed his hand. This time Luis couldn't hold back his chuckle. "I mean…yes, I will marry you." Leon stated more calmly this time.

Luis smiled, but before he could pull Leon into a kiss he was interrupted.

"Umm sorry to break up the love fest but would you mind, oh I don't know, help me!" Ashley bellowed as more lower classed ganado's fell in line through the room.

Steeping aside Luis held out his hand toward the red robed ganado. "Like to do the honors?"

Leon nodded, holding up his rifle he took aim. "With pleasure." The first shot was fired, piercing the ganado's chest. It stumbled around like a drunken fool trying desperately to regain its balance, but before it could Leon fired off another shot. This one pierced right through the ganado's head –and like the rest- causing it to fall to the ground lifeless.

Ashley let out a soft sigh as the ganado's finally stopped filing in. "Hey thanks you gu AHHHHH!" Ashley screeched as the metal brace that held her upper body (roughly) against the wall broke with a loud ding. Ashley fell to her knees once she was finally free and heaved in a huge gush of air. "Talk about near death experience." She mumbled to herself as he looked off to the side at the –thankfully- still dead Ganado. Something caught her eye though, something shiny. Hesitantly she took a few steps near it. Checking to make sure it was dead (by checking I mean kicking it) she reached out a small smooth hand to retrieve the shiny. Looking down into her palm she examined the object which turned out to be a ancient looking key. Looking around her eye site landed on a warn out, oak door. "Hey, I'll be up there with you guys in no time!" Ashley called out with a smile gracing her lips.

The two men above just watched as the bright haired blond immediately unlocked the door and swiftly rushed through.

"Well…you know amour, it might be awhile before Ashley makes her way up here." Luis smirked as he made his way toward the calming secret agent.

"Yeah." Leon turned toward the advancing brunette to give him a puzzled look. "So?"

Luis shook his head, chuckling. "The secret agent innocent?" Leon gasped as two cool hands slipped through the hem of his pants and boxers to rest comfortably on his firm outer thighs. "I would never have guessed." Luis whispered into Leon's ear before taking the lobe into his mouth to suck on it gently. Leon couldn't help but moan and melt like ice in the sun at the small action. "You like it when I do that, si?" Luis whispered huskily.

"Si."

Luis snickered slightly, pulling away from Leon but still kept their faces close. Leon wanted to protest but before he could usher out any words his lips were overlapped but that of his lovers. Leon –like always- melted into the kiss. Feeling a familiar wet muscle on his bottom lip, he omitted a small moan and opened his mouth to let Luis' tongue slip into the warm cavers of his mouth. Their tongues fought together in a small act of dominance, which Leon gladly gave. Luis' tongue left no inch of Leon's mouth untouched.

Leon mewled as Luis began to suck gently on his tongue driving the poor man insane. Knowing this Luis thought it was a perfect time for his hands to become active, rubbing his outer thighs gently.

Leon squirmed slightly, he knew this was getting to out of hand and he defiantly didn't want to do the deed right there right now. "Lu-Luis." Resting his hands against Luis' –quite firm chest- he pushed him away lightly.

"What is it amour?" Luis asked quiz idly.

"We can't d-do it here." Leon's mumbled as his eyes cascaded downward.

Luis smiled softly while removing his hands from Leon's pants. He wouldn't want his soon-to-be-husband (er man wife? XD) thinking he only loved him for the sex. For we all know that Luis loved Leon for his mind and his soul more then his body. (Even though the body must be good *gets smacked* OWEZ!) "Ok I'll stop." Embracing his love he nuzzled their noses together in soft sweet Eskimo kisses. "I'd do anything for you."

Leon smiled brightly, oh how he loved this man. "Don't worry though." With a little face maneuvering he gave Luis' cheek a small peak. "I'll be sure to make it up to you when we get back to America."

"I'll hold you to that." Luis smirked as he gave Leon's lips a small peak. "I love you Leon."

Leon's heart fluttered. Even though it wasn't the first time Luis had told him he loved him, those three words could still just make his heart race at the speed of light. "I love you too Luis." Leon wrapped his arms around the Spaniard, burying his face in the crook of his neck, with that bright smile still plastered on his lips.

"Now I really wish I had my camera."

Heads snapped into the direction of the feminine voice. Ashley stood with her arms crossed with her own bright smile on her lips. "Well amigo's-" Ashley joked as she walked toward both men to wrap each arm around each mans neck. "I say we get the fuck outa here."

Both men chuckled. "We couldn't agree with you more."

From then on Luis never left Leon's, not even when Leon would ask the man to, and defiantly not when he had to face Saddler. They both took him down together, as a team, as lovers that would do anything for each other. Leon and Ashley were both able to be free of the parasite, Saddler was defeated, and they almost had the sample retrieved but thanks to a women in a red dress (Fuckin Ada DX) it was never able to be taken into custody. Oh well though at least everyone was able to get out alive.

THE END :D


End file.
